


mistletoe and holly

by salazarastark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: Steve and Thor, a talk, an invitation, a kiss





	mistletoe and holly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts).



Steve finds Thor in a small, dark corner of the Stark holiday party, which is a small miracle considering how loud this thing is. Tony went all out on it, and everyone else certainly looks like they’re having a great time. Tony and Pepper are slow dancing on a table, Clint and Bruce are giggling on the couch, and Natasha is smiling as Darcy babbles at her about something concerning the  _ Fast and Furious _ movies, though what those are, Steve doesn't know. Every single other member of the approximately hundred guests also look happy, even Fury and Hill.

Steve is just finding it hard to get into the holiday cheer this year. Sometimes he feels like a broken record with how much he can miss the past, how many celebrations that he’ll accidently sour because as much as he tries, he just can’t stop. He hates the feeling that lives in his chest, the part of him that was torn out and try as he might, the wound just won’t close. He hates not enjoying this world, this world that in many ways is everything he ever could have wanted, but he can’t share it with the people he loves.

Thor is looking at the drink in his hands, a frown on his face, and a small, terrible part of Steve finds a little comfort in the fact that he’s not the only one who’s miserable right now. He shakes his head to remove the horrible thought, and he sits down next to Thor. This corner offers one of the best views of the city, and is actually Steve’s favorite when he wants to try his hand at a sketch of it. Thor seems to have absolutely no interest in it.

Thor looks up as soon as Steve sits and offers him a wan smile. “Hello, Captain,” he says, and then goes back to looking forlornly at his drink.

“What’s the matter?” Steve asks.

Thor sighs and shrugs. “There’s nothing wrong.”

“Which almost makes it worse that you’re feeling like this,” Steve says with a sad amusement to his voice.

Thor gives a quick nod as he begins to swirl the drink in his glass. “Yes, it does.”

God, the man looks so tired and lost right now, and Steve doesn’t think it should be possible for a grown man, by both Earth and Asgardian standards, to look so young. He sits next to Thor, trying to figure how exactly he can get Thor to talk to him when Steve knows very well that when you feel like this, you don’t want to talk to anyone.

“Captain, would you mind if I actually told what’s the matter?”

Or maybe not.

“Of course, Thor,” Steve says with an awkward laugh. “I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t care.”

Thor’s brow furrows. “Really? I was told in Midgard that when asked how you are, you must always reply fine no matter what.”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “That’s, um, that’s not really how it works. Who the hell told you that?”

“Clint,” Thor says with confusion. “I found him crying at a show one day and when I told it couldn’t possibly be nothing crying like that, he told me that it was how things were done.”

Yes, that makes sense, “but Thor, Clint isn’t the best advice to take for something like this. When someone asks what’s the matter, they want to know what’s the matter. I mean you did when you asked Clint, right?”

“I did,” Thor says. “So I can tell you?”

Steve nods. “Please.”

“Jane and I broke up,” Thor says in a small voice. “And she is happy and I am glad for that, but I also wish she wasn’t.”

Steve turns to look at Jane. She’s clearly drunk, doubled over in laughter at something that Betty Ross is something. “We haven’t told anyone yet, but she feels like it’s best after everything that happened. She wants to focus on her work, and no kiss felt right like the first did. I believe it’s for the best too, but it hurts far more than I expected.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve says, and before he can say anything else, to his relief, Thor continues on, “And Yuletide is coming up on Asgard and I haven’t been back since I’ve returned Loki, and the thought of going back fills me with dread.”

“I’m sorry, Thor,” Steve says. Thor nods at that, but doesn’t say anything else. Steve looks down at his own drink, and cringes inwardly at his own impeditude. There’s only one thing he can think to say, and he doesn’t know how helpful it’ll be. “My mother died soon after I turned eighteen, and the Christmas after was one of the worst days of my life. Bucky kept trying to cheer me up, but all I could think about was her and what we would have been doing if she were alive. She was everywhere that day, and there was nothing that I could do to change it.” Steve stops. “But I’m not sure if you want to hear this.”

“No, I do,” Thor says earnestly. “Was there anything that made it better?”

“Bucky finally got me out of the house and for a little, I didn’t think about her and it was actually . . . nice. And then next Christmas was a little better and the next one better than that and sometimes it was, but then it was okay because I had Bucky and Peggy and Howard and the Commandos and now. . . .”

“And now, you don’t,” Thor says softly.

“And now I don’t.”

Thor shifts next to him, and then, a little awkwardly says, “Would you like to see Asgard decorated for Yuletide? It’s gorgeous and I think you would like it. There’s much you could draw there.”

Steve looks at Thor in shock, and then a smile comes over his face. “I’d love to come, and not just for the drawing.”

Thor gives him a genuine smile, and it makes Steve’s heart skip a beat like it hasn’t since Bucky or Peggy and oh shit, this isn’t a good thing and . . . .

Oh, no.

One of the mistletoe drones is here. When Steve had asked him early when he saw Tony preparing them, Tony said the drones were going to fly to people who were exhibiting signs of attraction to the person they were talking to and “get them making out.”

Steve hadn’t cared before, but he’s really hating the idea now. He laughs nervously, and turns to look at Thor, who doesn’t look bothered by it at all. He laughs at the drones, genuinely to Steve’s relief. He looks at Steve, and then leans over, giving him the softest kiss possible on the lips.

It’s still amazing. Thor tastes like the mead he was drinking, and one of his hands is on Steve’s cheek while the other is still clutching his drink. Just before he’s about to pull away, Steve finds himself quickly putting his drink on the floor to put one hand in Thor’s hair and another on his waist, and he pulls him closer. The kiss deepens, and fuck, this feel so right. The corner they’re in has offered them a good view of the party, but no one is going to notice them over here. Thor presses closer to Steve, and slides his tongue across Steve’s lips and Steve doesn’t know how Jane could break up with this man, personal growth be damned. Far too soon, they pull apart, and Thor looks as dazed as Steve feels.

“So, Asgard,” Steve says, trying to break the ice.

“Yes,” Thor says with a small laugh. “And I can think of many more things we can do in Asgard now.”

Steve looks forward to them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like the fic!


End file.
